


The Magical Night Before Christmas

by joanidiego51



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: This is based on “The Night Before Christmas” by Clement Clarke MooreThe Scully Mulder family get a magical surprise on Christmas Eve
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Magical Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassiopeia12727](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia12727/gifts).



> The original poem is not my conception. The characters mentioned here belong to Chris Carter. This version is dedicated to Mulder and Scully

“Twas the night before Christmas  
In The Unremarkable House  
Dagoo wasn’t stirring,nor was the mouse  
Stockings were hung by the chimney you see  
For Scully, Mulder Jackson and Lily  
The Mulders were nestled all snug in their beds  
Visions of chocolate and seeds in their heads  
Dana in silk,Fox in green boxer shorts  
Had just settled their brains with a sigh and a snore  
When out on the lawn, there was such a clatter  
Mulder sprang from his bed to see what was the matter  
Away to the window flew Scully so fast  
With a gun in her hand from their secret stash  
The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow  
Gave the illusion of day to the objects below  
When to their wandering eyes should appear  
A colorful sleigh and 8 lovely old dears  
With a smiling old driver in a warm winter coat  
They knew in a minute it must be Deep Throat  
More rapid than UFO’s the passengers came  
He whistled and shouted then called them by name  
Now Maggie, Teena, Ahab and Bill, Mulder’s Dad  
Oh Missy Oh Queequeg Oh Emily and Sam  
Up to the porch they all took a seat  
While Mulder and Scully rushed downstairs to greet  
The ghosts of their loved ones were happy and spry  
Kisses and hugs were exchanged with ne’er a dry eye  
Deep Throat winked and to the roof he flew  
With the toys in his sled and some elf aliens too  
The crowd moved in to the warm room inside  
And Jackson and Lily came downstairs wide-eyed  
There was a thump and they all turned around  
When down the chimney St Nick came with a bound  
He was dressed in fur from his head to his foot  
His clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot  
A bundle of presents were slung on his back  
And Mulder and Scully were glad he was back  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry  
The families eyes twinkled, they all were so merry  
He placed the presents under the tree  
And Dana and Fox brought Lily over to see  
Gifts were opened and drinks were served  
Mulder and Scully finally got what they deserved  
Maggie, Ahab and Missy gave Dana their love  
And said how they missed her and watched from above  
Teena,Bill And Sam gave Mulder a hug  
His parents were sorry for being so smug  
Daggoo and Queequeg barked and played  
While Emily and Lily shared toys Santa gave  
Jackson was awed by the family around him  
His heart was filled with the love that surround him  
It was after midnight when Santa Deep Throat sighed  
It was time for the family to say their goodbyes  
Through tears in their eyes, the loved ones were kissed  
And words were exchanged about how they were missed  
They boarded the sleigh and exclaimed as they flew out of sight  
Happy Christmas to all and to all a goodnight”.


End file.
